Cita a ciegas
by Higary
Summary: Hace un par de años, Bruce Banner y Clint Barton se conocieron. A pesar de la atracción mutua no llegaron a nada porque en esos momentos ambos tenían pareja. Pero, ¿qué pasaría si, por culpa de sus respectivos amigos, volvieran a encontrarse ahora que nuevamente son solteros? BrucexClint.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Ojalá estos drabbles les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel. Yo sólo quería escribir algo de esta pareja desde hace mucho tiempo.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **CITA A CIEGAS**

.

Bruce Banner era profesor de Ciencias en la universidad. No había salido con nadie desde que terminó la relación con su antigua novia, Betty Ross. La verdad es que por mucho tiempo creyó que se casaría con ella, pero en algún momento las cosas dejaron de funcionar y ambos decidieron separarse en buenos términos. Debido a esto, su amigo Tony Stark insistía en que necesitaba volver a salir y conocer a alguien, pero Bruce jamás había sido bueno para esas cosas (vamos, incluso fue Betty quien se le declaró hace varios años).

-¡Bruce! –entró Tony a su laboratorio, sin tocar, como ya era costumbre- No hagas planes para el viernes.

-Hola, Tony, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Sí, como sea. Ponte guapo y pasaré por ti alrededor de las siete. Yo sólo seré tu chofer, tú tienes una cita.

-¡¿Qué?! Tony, ya te he dicho que…

-Ni una palabra, Bruce, todo está arreglado.

Banner sabía que no lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, de modo que soltó un hondo suspiro para controlar las ganas de matar a su mejor amigo.

-¿Al menos puedo saber quién será mi famosa cita?

Todo lo que obtuvo fue una radiante sonrisa de Stark. Oficialmente Bruce tenía miedo.

.

Clint Barton era dueño de un campo de tiro con arco, además de instructor en dicho lugar. Llevaba un año divorciado de Laura, quien fue su amiga de infancia. Se casaron bastante jóvenes y creyeron que estarían juntos para siempre, pero a la larga las constantes ausencias por el trabajo de ella y el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos derivó en muchas peleas y la posterior marcha de la mujer.

.

Barton había tenido un par de citas desde entonces, pero más por compromiso que interés real. Su mejor amiga, Natasha Romanoff, insistía en que necesitaba reencontrarse con el Clint coqueto y bromista de antes. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero francamente prefería enfocarse más en el trabajo que en su escasa vida amorosa.

-Acabo de arreglarte una cita para el viernes –declaró la pelirroja en cuanto se encontraron en el campo donde Clint practicaba

-¿Y cómo sabes que no tengo planes para ese día?

-Revisé tu agenda con tu asistente, además desde hace meses no sales con alguien que no seamos Steve, yo o ambos.

El arquero gruñó al quedarse sin excusas. Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá no tenía nada de malo salir a distraerse un poco. Tal vez la cita al menos incluyera una amena conversación.

-¿Y?, ¿quién es la chica?

-Yo jamás dije que se tratara de una chica –dijo su amiga, sonriendo de esa forma que le provocaba escalofríos

.

Llegó el viernes y Tony cumplió pasando por Bruce para llevarlo al restaurante acordado. El hombre de gafas dio su nombre al mesero, quien lo escoltó a una mesa ocupada por un atractivo hombre de cabello corto al que recodaba bastante bien.

-¿Clint?

-¡Doctor Banner! –exclamó él, sorprendido

Hacía unos tres años que ambos se conocieron en la universidad donde Bruce impartía clases. Clint había sido contratado para entrenar al equipo de tiro con arco, de modo que por casualidad un día se toparon en el campus y comenzaron a charlar. Eran tan diferentes que no se explicaban cómo es que a pesar de eso congeniaran tan bien. Clint siempre lo hacía reír y se mostraba maravillado cuando Bruce compartía datos de sus investigaciones con él. En ese entonces ambos se habían sentido atraídos por el otro, pero como cada quien tenía una relación sentimental, no hicieron absolutamente nada por ahondar en esa mutua atracción y cuando el contrato de Clint terminó, siguieron sus caminos como si nada hubiera pasado.

.

-No imaginé que tú serías mi cita –comentó Barton, sonriendo encantado

-Lo mismo digo. Eh… ¿te molesta que sea yo y no una chica despampanante?

-Estaría bastante decepcionado si ese fuera el caso, Bruce.

La cena transcurrió de maravilla, con miradas intensas de ambas partes. Ahora ninguno de los dos estaba comprometido con otra persona y esa química que parecía correr entre ellos seguía ahí, tan latente como años atrás. Tal vez no sería tan mala idea dejarse llevar por ella.

.

Después se enterarían que todo el plan de sus respectivos mejores amigos para reunirlos, había salido a raíz de un comentario del buen Steve Rogers, cuando los tres se encontraron por casualidad y fueron a beber café. El rubio soldado les recordó esa época en la que ambos hombres convivieron y parecieron congeniar de maravilla, algo que ahora parecía hacerles falta. Bendita fuera su inocencia y las mentes malvadas de Tony y Natasha que estaban decididos a conseguirles una nueva pareja.


End file.
